Immortal Love
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: On Timmy's 18th birthday, he makes his lifelong wish- to be an immortal fairy, just like his love, Sparky. Now the pair can finally express their love in more ways than one, and end up making a decision that changes their life forever. TimmyxSparky pairing, request fic for BeastlyBat93!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I have returned with yet another request/collab with my dear Sparky fan boy, BeastlyBat93! **

**A bit of housecleaning: one, there will be smut in this story, and yes, it will be Sparky x Timmy, hence the rating. Just putting it out there as usual- if you do not like the pairing, PLEASE do not leave me reviews whining about it. Just don't read it. This is meant to be a enjoyable gift for my dear BeastlyBat and anyone who truly enjoys this type of story, so don't ruin it for them. **

**Two, this is finally going to get me to step WAY out my comfort zone. Thankfully, BeastlyBat is very wonderful at writing smut stories, so he will be helping me with all the naughty bits- our writing styles may be uniquely different, but I think we can mesh them to make one fun story, so I can't wait to see where this goes!**

**With all that aside, please enjoy! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Immortal Love**

**Chapter 1**

After Timmy finally realized just how much he cared about Sparky, and the type of love he felt for the crazy mutt, things between the two definitely changed. Timmy began to see that what he felt for the mutt, what he knew should have been something more a while back, was perfectly normal for the pair, and he didn't care what anyone had to say about it.

Naturally, Timmy told Wanda and Cosmo about it. They were pretty supportive about the whole thing, even going as far as to give them an official anniversary date- December 26th. But Wanda had brought up one major flaw in their newly blossoming relationship- Sparky was immortal, and Timmy was just shy of his 18th birthday.

Sparky knew what she meant- he would outlive the love of his life, which almost broke his heart. After living through so many deaths and being unable to express true happiness because of it, Sparky knew something had to be done. Timmy shrugged- he was about to turn 18 in three days, and he had the perfect wish in mind, especially as it would more than likely mean his fairies would no longer be with him, but Sparky sure would. He was going to be make sure of that.

On Timmy's 18th birthday, he actually kept it pretty chill. His two best friends, AJ and Chester, came by with gifts and snacks, and the trio spent the day playing video games, watching action-packed movies, and even having Wanda and Cosmo wish up some insane contraptions for them to mess around with. The best part, in Timmy's eyes, was when he wished for a maul to attack Vicky with- Vicky was in her 20s but still thought she was the big bad of the neighborhood... until Timmy smacked her so hard with the maul her head nearly flew off. She didn't stop her nasty behavior after that brutal beatdown, but she also didn't push her luck with the kids near the neighborhood anymore.

At 11:50pm, Timmy bade his friends good night and asked Cosmo and Wanda to meet him in the basement. He seemed super thrilled and a bit nervous as he dished out his plan. Wanda was even more concerned.

"B-But sport! What about your friends, your family?" she worried. "Do you really want to outlive them? How are they going to take all this?"

Timmy shrugged and leaned against his washing machine. "I don't know. Maybe they won't take it too well. But... I guess I'm being selfish. Wanda, Sparky, he... he means everything to me. I love seeing that goofy smile of his every morning when I open my eyes, feeling his soft fur against me... he keeps me safe, makes me so happy. I just... want to return that favor to him. And now that I'm 18, I finally can."

He seemed pretty wistful and happy as he thought about how happy Sparky would be once he made this wish- that was why he told his favorite mutt and lover to go to the Fairy Doggy Spa for a long day off. _'Besides the simple fact he earned it. He's been by my side for almost eight years, never once leaving me alone, never leaving me sad. He deserves so much more... so this is going to be the start.' _he thought to himself.

Wanda smiled a little and placed a hand on Timmy's shoulder. "I can see it in your eyes, sport. You really love Sparky, don't you?" she kindly asked. Timmy nodded yes.

"More than anything, Wanda. That's why I need you to grant me this final wish. Please, as your fairy godchild, I-"

Wanda hugged Timmy tightly, and almost lost her breath when he hugged her back- he had definitely gained some muscle over the years, that was for sure! "Oh, sport, don't act like I'll never be around for you! Well, me and that numskull I'm forced to call a husband!"

Glaring over her shoulder, they watched Cosmo entertaining himself with a basket full of Mr. Turner's underwear. He popped out of the hamper, a pair of tighty whities fixed tightly over his head. Laughing as he was unable to see, the green-haired moron flew around aimlessly until he ran smack into a wall. "Oooooh, its soooo darrrkkk! I think I see starrrrrss!" he laughed his head off. Wanda and Timmy rolled their eyes and left him to his devices.

"Well, Timmy... are you ready? It's almost midnight, Sparky should be home soon." Wanda asked as she pointed her wand at Timmy's chest. Timmy nodded firmly, took a deep breath and spoke his wish:

"Wanda, I wish to be an immortal fairy to be with Sparky for eternity!"

* * *

Sparky whistled happily as he shook his newly blow dried and fluffed fur. He smelled like flowers and meadows and that condition the fairy used felt like heaven! Thanking everyone for making sure he looked his best for a certain someone, the fairy dog flew out of the spa and made his way back to Timmy's bedroom.

He had to wonder why Timmy was so insistant on Sparky returning to Fairy World, on his birthday of all times! He was turning 18, that was a special time for humans, so should he be home with him?

"Maybe he's got something super duper ultra special planned for just us!" Sparky thought aloud. He knew Timmy had wanted to spend some time with his best friends, and Sparky had to admit, the two boys weren't so bad once he actually got to know them and vice versa. How they would feel upon realizsing that Timmy and him were in an actual relationship, ehhhh, Sparky left that in the air.

"I still can't believe after seven years, I finally get to be with you in so many other ways, Timmy!" Sparky howled happily as he made a pit stop to a flower store, picking up the biggest rose boquet he could carry. "I still can't believe any of this is happening! I love you, Timmy Turner!"

Sparky didn't care if he was catching strange looks. He didn't care if half the people didn't know who he was talking about. What mattered was that the special boy who gave him more love than Sparky knew what to do with would be with him for as long as humanly possible. A sad thought did cross his mind but he quickly pushed it back. Right now, it was a time for celebration!

"As for the other part... we'll find a way." Sparky slowed his walk and sighed as he wagged his tail wand, poofing him back to Timmy's bedroom. "I know we'll figure out something... I know we will."

Just as he appeared back in Timmy's room, Wanda turned around. Upon seeing who it was, she smiled widely and shouted, "Sport! Come on out, he's back!" Before he exited, Wanda hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't you worry, sport. No matter what... me and that idiot are always going to be here for you two. Now, go on! Show Sparky the new and improved you, Timmy!"

Sparky didn't know how far a jaw could drop, but he was certain he'd hit a record upon seeing his now 18 year old lover stepping out from his closet. He still sported his pink tee shirt and some blue jeans... but he hadn't just walked out of that closet. He..._ floated_ out? And was that wings and a crown overtop his hair?

"Wh-? H- huh, whaa, how-?" Sparky couldn't get his words to work as he stared at a floating Timmy Turner, who was smiling sheepishly back at him. Wanda stepped aside to let them talk- and to fetch her idiot husband before he hurt himself or worse.

Timmy flew over to him, still blushing and smiling as he slowly turned around to allow Sparky to get a good look at him. Sparky's wide eyes took in every detail- from Timmy's clearly developed 18 year old frame, to his oddly tight-looking pair of jeans, to the sparkly wings he now sported on his back, and a crown nestled slightly crooked atop his head, instead of his normal, adorable pink hat.

"Oh my fairy... what... on earth... am I looking at?" Sparky finally asked breathlessly. He was in awe- if he thought Timmy looked good before, he was pretty sure him as a fairy was something akin to whatever a god would look like. "T-Timmy...?"

Timmy leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Sparky's lips. "Y-You like it? For my 18th birthday wish..." Timmy flew back and did a swirl. "I asked to be like you. To be a fairy. To... be immortal."

Sparky's tail wagged eagerly as he couldn't contain himself. He pounced on him, and with the duo still in the air, Sparky squeezed him tightly and gave him the longest, deepest kiss he could manage- which was a lot. Timmy couldn't help but just melt into the embrace and allowed the already messy dog access into his mouth, groaning in pleasure as he deepened the kiss.

"O-Oh man, S-Sparky!" Timmy gasped as he had to break the kiss for some air- even immortal young men needed to breathe. Sparky laughed and twirled in the air with his newly immortal lover, the many adventures with their new life running a mile a minute through his mind.

"Timmy, you have no idea how much this means to me! It means I can love on you forever! It means-" He paused and looked deeply into the boy's blue eyes, licking his face before he finished. "It means... _we _can love on each other forever. And maybe even... try other things?" He winked as his paw lowered to Timmy's toned behind and gave it a squeeze. Timmy yelped in surprise, which made Sparky love him even more.

"Y-Yeah... never thought we'd get this far, ever, you know?" Timmy whispered happily. "Now we can... finally, we can really be together and nothing can drive us apart!"

Sparky leaned close to him and locked him into another loving kiss. Timmy returned it in kind, the pair still floating in the air. Timmy didn't really know how to explain this to his friends, and he sure as heck didn't care about his family. Right now, as he groaned and moaned in Sparky's embrace, as the dog's wet tongue swirled in his mouth, warm and sensual and loving, Timmy knew he'd made the right choice.

_'My life is going to be perfect! I'm finally, finally immortal! I'm with my Sparky, and everything will be perfect!' _Timmy was so lost in thoughts of how much his life would forever be different, he barely noticed Sparky moving them to his rather outgrown bedroom, with an equally outgrown bed. Sparky waved his tail, and almost instantly, the bed transformed into a large, heart-shaped, soft and fluffy bed.

"This is for you, and only you, Timmy Turner." Sparky whispered as he pulled back, looking at the young fairy laying below him. He looked so darn adorable, it was making him a bit horny. "I love you so much, you hear me? I love you so much, Timmy!"

"M-Me, too, Sparky..." Timmy removed his shirt and sat up, waiting for his lover to join him. "I love you so much, too... and thank you for making this special for me."

* * *

**And complete! Next chapter... well, it's going to be happy fun times!**

**To my dear BeastlyBat, I really hope this first chapter was to your liking! I had fun writing this, and your idea worked so well I can't wait for the next one- its gonna be full of all types of fun! *hugs you tightly as I await your thoughts***

**To everyone else, please let me know what you think!**

**Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter... and by far the HARDEST thing I've ever, ever written! I did not think smut would be this hard, but in an M-preg story no less? Yeeeeeaaahhh, I had a challenge. But for my dear BeastlyBat, I have done it! (… stiiiiillll not sure how good of a job I really did, though...)**

**Anways, please enjoy! And rating of course, is due to this and future chapters. **

* * *

**Immortal Love**

**Chapter 2**

Sparky was so excited for this moment, he couldn't contain himself. Timmy looked hot enough as he was half naked, but as the boy stood and playfully removed his tight jeans, wiggling a bit out of them before he let them fall to the ground, Sparky was sure he'd explode just from seeing his toned and sexy form- Timmy definitely grew into his body, that was for sure.

"Like what you see, hmm?" Timmy whispered as he laid back on the bed. He turned on his side so Sparky could get a good look of his body from every angle, especially the fun parts. Sparky could see Timmy wasn't sparing anything, either- his eyes were looking him up and down, eyes locked on a certain part of his own. Which, Sparky had to admit, would be kind of hard to miss.

"Timmy... you are some fairy specimen to behold..." Sparky's voice grew husky as he crawled atop the bed, atop Timmy's warm and sexy body. He let his paw trace the delicate flesh along his thigh, moving up ever so slowly until he could get a good grip on Timmy's behind. "So damn sexy..."

Timmy shuddered- he wasn't expecting Sparky to be so warm and... was he THAT horny? Timmy gasped- Sparky felt pretty, well... _endowed,_ to put it nicely. "Oh my fairy... Sparky, you never told me you were always carrying such large package around with you!" Timmy's hand slowly moved down his chest, lower, lower still, until he grabbed the rock hard cock and squeezed it as hard as he could. Sparky growled and let out a sensual howl- man, that was a turn on!

As was Timmy's face. Sparky didn't waste any time, he dove in and devoured Timmy's pink lips in his own. Timmy's hand was a bit pressed between fur and skin, but his grip on Sparky's member didn't waver. His thumb ran along the tip of it, and when he felt a familiar liquid cool his fingertips, he giggled.

"Oooohh, Sparky's getting a bit excited!" Sparky growled, taking a look Timmy had never seen before. The fairy dog pushed him roughly to the bed, one paw holding him down as he poofed up a pair of specially made handcuffs- something he'd figured he would need for the right occasion, like now. Grinning a little devilishly, Sparky fixed the cuffs to Timmy before using magic to pin his hands over his head. Timmy giggled before he feigned fear of his adorable if not sexy attacker.

"Oh no!" he playfully cried out. "Whatever shall you do to me?"

Sparky was feeling even more turned on- he liked this side of Timmy. Well, he loved all of Timmy, but this was a side he'd ever imagined the boy would have. Thrusting his cock near Timmy's equally hard one, Sparky leaned close and kissed his deeply again, this time getting some of his dog slobber all over Timmy's chest and face. Timmy didn't care one bit- as far as he was concerned, it saved time on having to get lubricant.

"Oh, Sparky... you taste like heaven..." Timmy moaned between kisses. Sparky growled hungrily and pushed more, refusing to let up for even a second. Once Timmy started feeling lightheaded and began to shake Sparky off, the dog pulled back. He was impressed at the amount of slobber he left on him, and almost gasped when he realized Timmy had begun to pre-ejaculate already.

"Someone's impatient..." Sparky commented before he used his slobber to rub down Timmy's cock. Timmy moaned and jerked at the touch of the soft paw against his skin, and Sparky began to jerk off at the sight of his beloved enjoying himself. He took his time with him, and the more Timmy pre-ejaculated, the hornier Sparky became.

"O-Ohhh Sparky... yes, k-keep going..." Timmy moaned in pleasure. He was sure if Sparky wasn't careful, Timmy would end up finishing before they started. But Sparky wasn't done yet.

As he had been jacking off, some of his own pre cum had begun mixing in with his slobber, making his cock rather moist and smooth. Sparky eyed Timmy's lower half, tightening his grip on him as he slowed down, then moved his paw to his cheeks. At the sight of Timmy's wide eyes and the sound of his gasps and moans, Sparky decided enough was enough. He undid his magic and turned Timmy over.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a cute ass." Sparky commented as he slapped Timmy's butt hard. Timmy yelped- that stung, but it felt so good!

"Do that again, Sparky... please do that again..." Timmy begged him. Sparky's paw slowly inched closer to his entrance, and Timmy shivered with pleasure and anxiety. He was ready... this was finally going to happen. He and his lover were finally about to become one!

"Do what again, Timmy?" Sparky playfully asked, licking his paw before he painfully, slowly, pushed it inside of Timmy, preparing him for what was to come. Timmy's back arched and he let out a gasp of pleasure as he felt his backside being teased.

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, Timmy." Sparky was being a big jerk, Timmy managed to think as he felt his hole being stretched and places inside of him slowly being teased in a way he'd ever felt before. His body jerked, but Sparky quickly grabbed his cock and began jerking him off again.

"Ahh... ahh, S-Sparky..." Timmy moaned. Yeah, whatever he was about to say flew right out the window. All he could focus on was Sparky's being around him, all the sensations he felt with Sparky touching him the way he was, and him being unable to do anything except take it. "Sparky... l-let me... let me kiss you... p-please..."

Sparky kept fingering Timmy for another minute, then just as slowly retracted his paw. Positioning himself, Sparky grabbed Timmy's left butt cheek and squeezed it hard before he whispered to him, "I hope you're ready, my love."

Timmy's whole world began to explode as he finally, finally felt Sparky's throbbing cock slide inside of him. He was a bit thicker than he expected, and it was still a bit tight for him, but by the fairies did he feel good!

"Oh god! Sparky, keep going!" Timmy yelled out, backing into him to feel even more. Sparky was teasing him again! "D-Don't tease me, please!"

Sparky finally released Timmy's cuffs so Timmy could move, and as soon as he did Timmy began to stroke himself. Sparky reached around to give him a little assistance, and began to stroke even harder, making Timmy cry out in pure bliss.

"Yeah... you want this doggy dick, don't you?" Sparky whispered huskily in his ear as he continued to thrust into his no longer virgin lover. "You love this, don't you, my love?"

Timmy couldn't speak, only gasps and moans came out. Between getting it from behind and Sparky stroking him, Timmy felt like he would burst. But he couldn't- not until he could feel Sparky inside of him. Not until he could give Sparky all the pleasure he was receiving. Sparky grinned- he loved it when Timmy was happy, and this was no exception. He didn't take his time, though. Timmy could handle it.

The faster Sparky went, the more Timmy cried out in pleasure. Soon, Sparky let out a howl as he felt the first round about to come to an end- he felt Timmy's cock throbbing in his hand before something wet and warm coating his hand. Shortly thereafter, Sparky gave one last powerful thrust as he emptied his load inside of Timmy's behind.

Timmy and Sparky separated, but Timmy still felt hard. Sparky noticed this and giggled, licking Timmy's face and his paw, savoring the taste of his lover's first time. "Yumm… you taste good, Timmy..." Sparky said softly. Timmy could only nuzzle his face before he stood up, showing Sparky he was still quite ready for round two.

"I didn't think you would have it in you. Buuuuut looks like I was wrong!" Sparky licked Timmy's face again before he kissed him. "You sure seemed happy!"

"Me either... but I think it's my turn, Sparky." Timmy had that same devilish glint Sparky had earlier, and boy did his doggy lover like it! He quickly swept Sparky in for another long kiss, full of slobber and semen, their cocks throbbing as they rubbed against one another. In his head, Timmy giggled- Sparky was so freaking horny!

"Now, let me pleasure you, Sparky..." Timmy finally got out, lust clear in his voice as he whirled his finger in a circular motion. "Turn around so I can see your beautiful behind..."

Sparky grinned and slowly turned himself over so Timmy could take in all of it. He posed himself on the bed, and Timmy grabbed Sparky's butt and spanked it hard. Sparky wigged his butt a little, earning yet another spank.

"You really do have a cute and furry butt- and you are such a naughty doggy!" Timmy commented as he found his new turn on- Sparky's yellow, furry behind, wiggling playfully as he looked at him, wanting to be punished. Timmy positioned himself behind his lover, his cock throbbing with newfound energy.

"I hope you're ready, Sparky!" Sparky didn't even have time to brace himself before something throbbing, warm and surprisingly thick entered his rear, filling him perfectly. Sparky howled loudly in pleasure- he wasn't sure what he thought a human cock would feel like, but now that he felt it, he didn't want to lose that sensation ever.

"Keep going! Keep fucking me, Timmy Turner!" Sparky yelled as he began to grind against his stomach. Timmy liked the feel of the soft fur against his skin, but the fact that Sparky felt comfortably tight and his butt knew how to keep him from exploding inside of him was even more reason he had to do this. He stroked hard, but not as fast. He wanted to savor the moment of hearing Sparky yell his name, of feeling Sparky's tightness around him as he continued to pleasure him.

"More, Timmy! Give me more!" Sparky begged him, knowing Timmy was toying with him. It seemed to be their kink, he dazedly thought.

Timmy wrapped his arms about Sparky and turned the doggy's head around long enough for a deep kiss. "You want it, huh?" Timmy demanded. He loved that look in Sparky's eyes- he was definitely in a blissful high and it made him want to pleasure Sparky to the extreme.

Timmy squeezed Sparky's butt but didn't let go. With all the strength in him, he began to pound the heck out of Sparky. Sparky was in awe- Timmy was amazing at sex, and he was a virgin?!

"Yes! Oh, yes Timmy!" Sparky howled in delight. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Timmy grunted and kept his momentum, enjoying the warm crevice that was his lover's hole. He began to jerk Sparky off, feeling the sticky semen from round one. Raising his hand to Sparky's mouth, he didn't have to tell him what he wanted his lover to do. Sparky greedily sucked the semen off Timmy's hand, leaving his hand nice and slick.

"Oh Timmy, I love you!1 I love you, I love you so damn much!" Sparky screamed as he felt both ways being pleasured. Timmy was pretty excellent at handjobs, Sparky had to admit- the boy knew how to stroke him just right!

"I love you so much too, Sparky!" Timmy managed to get out before he began to reach his limit. His eyes screwed shut as he gave one last thrust, yelling Sparky's name at the top of his lungs. Sparky felt Timmy's round two- it was far more than round one, that was for sure!

As Timmy unloaded inside of Sparky, the final thrust hit just the right spot for Sparky. The doggy fairy's paws tore up the sheets below as he howled in pure bliss, semen coating Timmy's hand, sticking to his furry legs, and squirting all over the bed. Timmy collapsed atop of Sparky, and Sparky just collapsed atop the stained sheets, not concerned with being covered in their love. Timmy still remained inside of Sparky as his penis finally began to soften.

"T-That... was that... d-did that..." Timmy blinked and licked his lips- speaking was not about to happen tonight. He settled for a soft kiss instead, before curling up next to Sparky. Sparky just looked at Timmy, noting the glow that he had all around him- he looked beautiful. Gently kissing his forehead, Sparky stroked his hair as Timmy managed to say, "I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Timmy Turner... and that was amazing for our first time together." Sparky giggled as he nuzzled his worn out lover. "We should definitely do that again!"

Timmy weakly laughed. Yeah, that was amazing- his butt was still throbbing from all that loving! But he wasn't in pain or discomfort- he felt like he was on cloud nine. Now he knew that he made the right choice in giving his heart, soul and now body to Sparky- he felt right. Perfect... everything was just perfect.

_'Sparky is meant to be with me... I'm not misunderstood any more. I'm loved by the sexiest, sweetest fairy doggy ever- and now I can spend all of eternity with him!' _Timmy dreamily thought. _'Sparky... I love you so, so much. Now things make sense... we were meant to be. And nothing can ever separate us.'_

Sparky stroked Timmy's head until the young man finally drifted off to sleep in his embrace. It didn't take Sparky long to join him in dreamland, tonight's events replaying in his mind over and over with a smile on his face.

* * *

**And complete! I do NOT write smut at all, so this... I'm nervous, but BeastlyBat, I hope I did you proud! *nervously awaits your review on this while hiding behind a wall***

**To everyone else, please let me know what you all think of my first ever attempt at actual smut.**

**Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! This chapter won't be as crazy as the last one, but mainly a lot of sweet moments abound! BeastlyBat, and anyone else who has been keeping up with this story, I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: This is an M-preg story, so if you do not like, please do not read. Thanks!**

* * *

**Immortal Love**

**Chapter 3**

Since that night, Timmy noticed that Sparky was loving on him more than when he was still just a boy. In all sense of the word, too- Sparky always greeted him with a long, passionate kiss in the morning before they even made it out of bed. Timmy never complained- he loved all the attention he got each day he was able to open his eyes and see a large, wet nose kissing him. He loved being surrounded by a warm and furry body that never failed to please him at night- or at any time of day, really.

Timmy didn't have long to get used to his new immortal fairy form. He got the hang of flying fairly quickly, and his body was finally understanding that it mated with a different species and that it was going to be like that forever. Magic was still a challenge, but Sparky spent mornings with him helping him control it- with lots of kissing involved, as Sparky believed showing love solved everything.

The young fairy boy wondered how his life could get any more perfect. Until one day, when he got news that shook him before it made him giddy with excitement.

The morning started like usual- Sparky and Timmy were getting it on particularly early. Usually, Timmy tried to sleep a little before Sparky's hormones started to rise, but lately, he noticed that his lovable doggy had been humping him way more than normal. No matter the day, Timmy was constantly attacked with sloppy make out sessions, groping on his very toned, very sexy booty, and so many hand jobs his penis was losing the energy to keep up. His back end was no better- with Sparky's increase for sexual pleasure, it seemed his girth had increased at some point that Timmy hadn't noticed.

"O-Oh my god, Sparky!" Timmy cried out in pain and pleasure... but he was pretty sure it was mostly pain. "Sparky, you- gahhh, wait! It hurts!"

Sparky immedielty halted and pulled out, his own cock still pretty hard. When he finally looked down and noticed he was sticking out more than usual, his eyes almost bugged out of his head. "Oh my gosh, Timmy!" he whimpered as the fairy boy hissed in pain. He was grateful there didn't seem to be any blood, but his butt was on fire! "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, but... Sparky, you're HUGE!" Timmy half-laughed through the discomfort. He opted for laying completely still and sighing in relief as the pain finally seemed to stop for the time being. "Seriously, you... you haven't noticed lately? I mean, it was great the first few nights, but-"

Sparky, meanwhile, was so upset with himself. He was hurting his lover, the one and only person he swore he'd always keep safe! He licked Timmy's face, then moved to his back. Ignoring his own stomach pains, which had apparently also began around the same time his hormones began raging, he gently and lovingly massaged Timmy's butt with some oil and a little of his slobber. Timmy relaxed even more, giggling as some of the liquid made its way to his hole.

"You said this has been going on for a few nights?" Sparky asked. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" He finished his massage with a gentle, yet wet kiss to each of Timmy's cheeks before he licked the boy's neck and began massaging his shoulders. "You know how I feel about hurting you, Timmy."

"Oh, Sparky... you're so sweet..." Timmy sighed into the pillow. It smelled like their scent- and Timmy really liked Sparkt's scent. He smelled insanely sweet, like some kind of candy, but it was good candy. "But don't you worry. It's just taking me some getting used to, that's all. Maybe tonight I'm just a bit tender?"

"I know, I know, but you know I hate making you feel even a LITTLE bit of pain!" Sparky insisted, his doggy eyes taking in Timmy's glistening butt. He smiled at the new image he would have the pleasure of masturbating to. "Pain is for everyone else, not for my Timmy!"

"Well, how about we try something else to help me get used to your new-?" Timmy turned around and froze. Did Sparky... gain weight or something? Something was off, and it wasn't just the pup's girth this time. Sparky was confused as Timmy stared at him slack jawed.

"Uhhh, Timmy?" Sparky waved a paw in front of the dazed fairy boy's face. "Are you-?"

Timmy reached out and gently laid a hand against Sparky's belly. He was finally snapped out of it; now, in fact, he seemed both worried and excited. "Sparky... can I ask you something?" Timmy was not sure he was able to keep up sex when something this big dawned on him.

Sparky nodded, curling up with him. "Sure, Timmy. What's the matter?"

"How do... how do fairies have babies?" Sparky tensed up- what did that have to do with them? Sure, he seemed like he put on a few pounds, but that didn't mean that there would be-

And just like that, Sparky gasped. His paw covered Timmy's hand as the words the boy spoke sunk in. "W-Wait... well, I-I know its the males who carry and give birth, not the females. Like how Cosmo gave birth to Poof? That kind of way. But- but I... I didn't think..."

Timmy didn't, either. Suddenly, the pair of lovers were looking at each other, eyes wide with awe and fear. Was it possible that Sparky could get pregnant by a former human's semen?

"Sparky, I'm still a newbie with magic, but I know when something's changed. You've gained a lot of weight recently, you're much more-"

Sparky swept him into a long, sloppy kiss. "Horny for you, Timmy? I feel like I've always been that way." he whispered to him. Timmy giggled, not trying to get the poor pup going again- he was still a tad bit sore from before.

"I'm glad you have been. But let's go to the doctor at Fairy World. I don't know how, Sparky, and I'm probably wrong, but... I think we might be pregnant."

* * *

Timmy told Sparky not to worry as the poor doggy was left to wait alone at the doctor's office. After constant reassurance, plenty of kisses and licks galore, and a promise to call every few minutes if he was gone longer than an hour, Timmy headed down the street to the nearby jewelry store. There was one thing he needed to make his day perfect- and it wasn't even a planned purchase!

"Still... if the possibility is true... and somehow, Sparky is carrying my child- OUR child..." Timmy felt his chest fill with happiness as he flew inside the store. This was it. After eight years of having the loyal dog by his side, after finally, FINALLY being able to showcase his true love for his best friend, Timmy knew he needed something permanent to seal the deal- that Sparky would always be his and he would always be Sparky's.

"Welcome to Fairy Jewels!" A glasses-wearing fairy woman greeted him. She seemed like a motherly type- very warm and caring, with graying hair and a kind smile. Her blue eyes looked at the nervous Timmy and chuckled.

"Ah, looking for a ring for that special someone?" she asked him with a knowing wink. Timmy blushed, nodding.

"Well, it's a bit sudden and out of the blue, but we've been together for so long... I want to make it special for him. I want it to be an eternal promise."

The woman could see that Timmy meant every word he spoke, and that whoever would receive this ring was surely a very special person to have the young man day dreaming like he was. She floated over to him and extended her hand.

"Well my name is Gloria. What do you say we make good on your word and find the perfect ring?" she offered as she lead him to her case. Timmy gratefully thanked her and began searching, hoping that Sparky was doing alright without him.

* * *

Sparky whimpered as the nurse wheeled him into a lone room. She told him the doctor would be with him shortly before she vanished, leaving the poor doggy alone. Sparky was nervous- he never, ever thought one time that he would be the father of anyone, but the fact that he was here, getting tested to see if he was, it was a LOT to happen at one time.

He tried to act like the past few days didn't happen and that he wasn't gaining weight. Or changing size. Or being REALLY horny. Those things didn't happen out of nowhere; there was a good chance he was pregnant! Sparky smiled as he rested his paw on his belly.

"I didn't think it was possible... but it looks like we're going to be a family." he muttered to himself. "I can't believe this is happening- I don't think I ever loved someone like I've loved Timmy, but even so, to be able to have a child with him..."

Sparky was worried, of course. When the nurse came in and prepared the ultrasound, Sparky wondered what Timmy was up to, where he had to go in such a hurry, how on earth their child would come out, if he or she would have any disabilities from being a half dog, half human. The nurse floated next to him quietly, rubbing his shaved belly with that cold gel that made him shudder. He prayed Timmy would hurry back- he felt weird not having his hand to hold.

"Well... huh, I never saw anything like this..." the nurse was muttering as she kept the scanner on one section of Sparky's belly. She frowned for a moment, then smiled as she finished the ultrasound and turned to face Sparky.

"Well, based on what you've told me, none of this should be possible. But, congrats- it seems like you're pregnant!"

Sparky's eyes filled with tears as the nurse explained a doctor would have to give him the more intricate details. As she walked out, the fairy doggy closed his eyes and let the tears run down his cheeks. Timmy would be happy for them- right?

"Timmy... my love, please hurry back..." Sparky whispered to himself as he opened his eyes. He was smiling widely now, rubbing his now noticeable swollen belly. "I have a gift for you..."

* * *

Timmy whistled as he floated down the street, his new gift for his love tucked away in his pocket. Gloria was such a big help- she was willing to go the extra mile to be sure that the ring for Sparky would be beyond perfect. He didn't note the cost- to him, Sparky's love and happiness was priceless.

He was mostly ecstatic that he could give Sparky the one gift that would make things perfect between them. However, he was worried about Sparky's health, and hoped that his weight gain and other bodily changes weren't anything serious.

The thought did once again crossed his mind that, somehow, Sparky could be pregnant. It was a fleeting thought, but Timmy wondered if Sparky were pregnant, how would he feel? Would he be excited, worried? Scared, even?

"I guess I'd be a mix of everything. I mean, how does a fairy dog get pregnant by a human?" Then Timmy realized he was in front of the doctor's office, and smiled widely.

"You know what, who cares? Sparky's my love and I want him to be happy! And I know he'll be happy when he sees this!" Timmy patted his pocket, then walked inside. Sparky was waiting for him in the patient waiting room, seemingly a bit tired and almost relieved. Timmy hurried to him and kissed him, right there in front of several other fairies and patients.

"Ehhh, screw it. I love my Sparky and I'll show it however I please!" Timmy happily announced as he tilted Sparky's head upward. Sparky's eyes seemed brighter, he seemed like he was glowing almost.

"Hmm... something seems different about you, Sparky." Timmy's face fell a little and he leaned in closer. "Is everything alright? Did the doctor say what was going on?"

Sparky nodded yes, still smiling slightly before he took Timmy's hand and laid it against his belly. Timmy's eyes went wide- was this actually happening? Was this real?

"Timmy, I-I'm actually-" Sparky was cut off as Timmy hugged him hard before he pulled back and kissed him hard and long. Sparky moaned softly as he leaned into it as well, his face still damp with tears from earlier. When they finally broke apart, Timmy was so happy he felt it would burst. He placed both of his hands on Sparky's cheeks and bumped foreheads with him.

"So... it's possible... we-we're actually having a family?" Timmy whispered. "We've always joked about this, but-but this is really happening...!"

Sparky could only nod. Timmy then remembered why he was really here, and properly got on one knee. He took Sparky's left paw and squeezed it tight before producing a purple box. The doggy's eyes were full of shock and emotion as Timmy spoke.

"Sparky, I... I don't think I need to say this. You've known me for eight long years, as the boy who was misunderstood and alone. The boy who had no real support from their parents, whose babysitter constantly ruined their lives. You coming into my life, making me smile, making memories with me, and now allowing me to become a fairy with you... I know I couldn't ask for anything more. I want to show you that even though we're going to be immortal forever, you need to know how much you truly mean to me."

Opening the box, Timmy reveled a beautiful silver banded wedding ring. Instead of the usual diamonds, the ring was a ruby cut into a heart, with a silver heart wrapped around it. On one side, Sparky's name was carved, and the other had Timmy's. The silver band was curved into an infinity symbol both around the heart and on the band itself. It shone with the same happiness- and hopefulness- that reflected in both their eyes.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden, but... Sparky, would... you consider marrying me and being with me forever?" Timmy asked. The few fairies in the hospital all watched with anticipation as Sparky took a few moments to reply. Finally, he nodded yes, his voice too choked to speak. He sealed the deal with a kiss, a long and passionate one, making Timmy so happy he was actually making hearts appear around them.

"Timmy Turner, you're the best thing that ever happened to me! First this unexpected news and now... now it's official!" Sparky managed to get out between breaths. "I'm so happy I can't contain it! I love you, Timmy!"

Timmy laughed as he and Sparky made their way out of the office and on their way to a new chapter in their lives. "Oh Sparky, I love you too. I love you so much I can't explain it, but I'll always, always show it to you in every way I can!" He kissed his love again, as a large, magical red heart appeared beneath them and carried them off. His hand rested against Sparky's belly as he thought of all the research he would need to do to prepare for a magical hybrid baby, and all the love and attention he knew he would give his soon to be husband.

Sparky, meanwhile, was beyond the feeling he felt when Timmy first told him he'd become immortal. This was a feeling he never, EVER believed that he would experience- he never, ever thought that someone would love him to the heights that Timmy Turner did, especially after being abandoned and losing hope each time over the years. As Timmy and him entered their room and began making love, Sparky clung onto their everlasting love, celebrated the happiness they were showing to each other right that moment, and the miracle that they would soon bring into the fairy world.

_"I love you, Timmy Turner. I love you, so, so much. You really are my better half, the one person I knew was always out there for me. Thank you... thank you for loving me."_

* * *

**And complete! Just one more chapter to go- I'm sorry that this took so long, BeastlyBat! I hope you like it- please let me know what you think!**

**Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! this is the final chapter of this little project- BeastlyBat93, and anyone who was keeping up with this, thank you for all the love! And of course, my dear lovable Sparky beastly fanboy, I hope you enjoy the ending! I'm glad you've been enjoying it each step of the way, and thank you for getting me to push out of my comfort zone, and being such a patient beast! You truly are the best! (By the way, for those who enjoy well-written smut stories, do check his stories out- they're worth the read!)**

**With that, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Immortal Love**

**Chapter 4**

Sparky let out a loud howl, gripping Timmy's hand with all his might. It had come much sooner than he or Timmy ever expected- in just a few moments, they were about to deliver their child to the world! It was such an experience for the past nine months, Sparky growing rounder and bigger each day. Timmy was so thrilled to be a parent he couldn't help himself and told his god-parents about the big news- their reactions were priceless.

Wanda almost passed out. She knew about males giving birth to new fairy children, but the fact that a magical DOG was about to give birth to essentially a hybrid with powers was almost too much to process. Once she could actually speak, Timmy had to endure round after round of questions as Wanda frantically tried to understand what had happened.

Cosmo, for the non-surprising most part, wasn't really shocked by the news, seeing as how he somehow managed to safely deliver his first born son. He had been in the process of cleaning out his ear with his big toe, and simply wished Sparky and Timmy the best. He also gave Timmy a piece of advice- keep Sparky relaxed, with him being a magical dog and all. Wanda actually had to agree with her husband for once, and she was freaking out as she was certain the world was coming to an end.

That was nine months ago. Timmy smiled even though poor Sparky was howling like mad as he struggled to deliver their child. _'If you had asked me if I was really going to be having a mixed child with a crazy magical mutt eight years ago... I would have thought people lost their minds.' _Timmy thought to himself as the doctor coached Sparky. He leaned close and gave his lovable mutt a kiss on his sweaty, furry forehead.

"It's alright, Sparky. You're doing great- keep going." Timmy gently encouraged. Sparky could only nod, and within a few minutes, a loud, loud wail filled the room as Sparky finally got a chance to rest.

"It's a boy!" The fairy doctor was still baffled at what just occurred as he handed a small, moving bundle to Timmy. Timmy peered into the face of his newborn son, a magical half human, half dog- little folded over ears rested atop a head blessed with lots of brunette strands. Large blue eyes looked up at his father before they shut, and tiny paw- like fingers grasped at the air as the new little addition fussed. The fairy nurses took the baby to get cleaned up- and no doubt to talk about the strange miracle that happened.

As soon as they all left, Timmy looked at his glowing, worn out lover, breathing much more evenly now that the worst of it was finally over. Timmy now realized why Cosmo told him to keep Sparky relaxed- Sparky's magical levels were fluctuating all over the place, and while he delivered, it spiked so high it almost made Timmy pass out from the overwhelming pressure. But it was gone now, and he was so glad it was all over.

"Sparky... oh, Sparky, you did great..." Timmy muttered into the doggy's limp paw. He gently kissed it, then leaned over to kiss him. Sparky was exhausted from all the work, but was grateful for the love of his life who stood with him. Smiling weakly, he managed to return the kiss in kind before he flopped back on his pillow.

"You gave us a boy, Sparks... and he was beautiful." Timmy continued, stroking Sparky's head. Sparky made a cute little yip before he nestled against Timmy, listening to him describe their new child.

"He has a LOT of hair, and... these cute little ears that look like yours. I can't wait to see him grow, he'll be perfect. And his eyes... they look like mine, but when I stared into them... it was like I was seeing a puppy version of you in my arms." Timmy knew Sparky was drifting off, and that was just fine. His love needed to rest, and he wanted to be there as soon as he awoke.

"His name... what did you want his name to be, love?"

Sparky hummed in thought before he whispered, "... Z-Zack... Turner..."

Timmy wondered where that name came from, but he hugged Sparky tight as the worn out doggy finally drifted off to sleep. He planted a big kiss on his lips and forehead and whispered into his fur, "Zack Turner sounds perfect. He's perfect... just like the doggy who I love."

* * *

**Epilogue...**

"We now pronounce you man and... uh, mated dog? Eh, have at it, man!" Cupid shrugged as he flew into the air and shot arrows in the air.

Sparky and Timmy kissed deeply as nearly all of Fairy World watched the young immortal fairy man and the fairy doggy finally tie the knot. Many couldn't believe it, but it was true- Sparky and Timmy Turner were officially married with their three month old baby boy, Zack.

The wedding was unusual, to say the least- Timmy was wearing a sleek black tux, but his shirt looked like something that he would wear to the beach- it had dog bones and bowls in various pinks and blacks. Sparky wore a similar outfit, minus the pants and shoes, and his shirt was a crisp white. His hair was slicked back, and Timmy's hair had grown out to his shoulders, so he was able to tie it back into a ponytail. Both wore matching dog collars- Sparky's had his beautiful wedding ring on it, and Timmy had a heart shaped jewel with Sparky's name carved into it.

The reception was probably the largest and busiest any fairy had ever seen. People who once thought a human and a dog could never be together had to believe it now- Sparky and Timmy's son broke so many natural laws, they could really care less.

Zack, for the most part, was the center of attention. At three months, he was sporting a rather large, pink and white onesie that had so many dog faces, bones and little collars on it. His hands were beginning to look more like paws, and he was sporting fur on his belly, legs and arms. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, just like Timmy's, and his hair was wild and brunette. He had the adorable ears of his dad Sparky, as well as his equally adorable nose and yips- Zack still couldn't form words but when excited he sounded just like his lovable dad.

After all the excitement died down, the newly married lovers returned to their new home- the largest, more decorative home on the block- and Zack got settled in, the honeymoon portion happened while Wanda, Cosmo and Poof bonded with their new family member. Timmy and Sparky were gone for just over two weeks, and during that time...

"Oh, Timmy! Yes, fuck me, my lover! Fuck me good!" Sparky howled loudly as Timmy slammed his rock hard cock into Sparky's oh so soft and sexy behind. The more Sparky howled, the more turned on Timmy got- and the more Sparky got pumped off, too.

It was so much fun, spreading the quality time with his husband. They had sex pretty often, that was for sure.

"Who's your daddy now, Sparky?" Timmy growled huskily as he grabbed Sparky's cock tight in his hand. He yanked on Sparky's hair hard, earning a lustful growl from his doggy lover as he kissed him deeply.

"Y-You are, Timmy... I love this side of you..." Sparky panted as he felt Timmy tease his body- he was slowly rotating his hips, the slick cock gently grazing his prostate enough to keep his body and cock at attention. Sparky whined as he felt his body jerk against Timmy- he was really becoming so much of a tease!

Just as suddenly as he was gently, Timmy became a beast all over again. He pounded the hell out of Sparky, knowing that he got him just where he wanted him. Sparky's eyes widened as his body felt like it was going to explode with Timmy inside of him. Between that and the wonderful hand job that he was receiving...

"O-Oh god, Timmy! I-I think I'm gonna-!" Sparky howled, the loudest he'd ever think he howled as stream after stream of semen squirted into Timmy's hand, dripped down his thighs, and soaked the sheet below. Timmy was still pounding, but it didn't take him much longer until he reached his own peak, either.

"O-Oh, Sparky... damn, I-I- FUCK!" he screamed as he filled Sparky quite full. Sparky shuddered as he felt his rear being happily filled, some of it dripping down the back of his thighs as well. Timmy felt exhausted as he slumped atop Sparky, still inside of him, as he caught his breath.

"W-Well, my love... how was it...?" Timmy managed to ask between gasps. He nuzzled Sparky's neck and let out a satisfied sigh before he finally pulled all the way out, feeling more of his semen coating Sparky's legs, as well the sticky liquid coating his hands.

"W-Wonderful... I-I think that... was... the loudest... yet." Sparky finally responded. Timmy rolled off his love and snuggled up next to him, deciding he would clean up later. They still had about four days left, and with all the fun they've been having, sleep sounded like a heavenly plan. He looked Sparky in his eyes as he leaned close to kiss him gently and run his messy hand through his fur.

"Did you ever think we would get this far, Sparky?" Timmy whispered. "Look at us... we're together, like, _permanently_ together... I never thought we'd get here, ever."

Sparky licked his lover's face. "I know. I never thought I would meet someone like you, Timmy. So I guess I never thought about any of this because... I gave up on myself. You gave me a chance... you really took a chance on a messed up pup like me..."

Timmy caressed Sparky's cheek, feeling the exhaustion catching up to him. He kissed Sparky's adorable nose and giggled as Sparky pulled him close. "You're a perfect dog, Sparky Turner. I was the messed up one... and you saved me. I'll never be able to thank you for that."

Sparky shook his head. "Then don't. Just love me like you do and that's all I'll ever need."

Timmy smiled sleepily and mumbled something Sparky didn't catch before his eyes closed. Sparky found the clean part of the blanket and tugged it over them, kissing Timmy on his head and joining him in DreamLand.

There were far more adventures, fun times, and a new future Sparky and Timmy had to look forward to. Sparky knew that with Timmy and Zack in his life, things would be perfect, and he would never had to feel hopeless or alone ever again.

"Timmy Turner... my husband. My heart... my soul. My everything..." Sparky muttered as he was finally falling asleep. "I love you so, so, so much. More than words will ever be able to express to you. I love you..."

Timmy smiled in his sleep, hearing everything that was said. He knew he didn't have to reply- he would always show his lovable doggy that he meant it when he said they would be together for all eternity. _'I love you too, Sparky Turner. You're MY everything... and you always will be.'_

**END**

* * *

**And complete!**

**To my beastly best friend, I hope the ending has met your expectations! This was a fun little project, and I thank you again for your patience! To everyone else, I hope you enjoyed this little read of mine!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
